


Running Towards Forever

by Levyana_Marin



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyana_Marin/pseuds/Levyana_Marin
Summary: Clare Edwards, voted most likely to succeed every year of high school, was pregnant at 17. After beating cancer, Clare thought nothing could stop her in her plans to attend Columbia and move to New York. Now, with a child on the way, Clare is faced with the possibility that her future wasn't going to turn out how she planned. “The best way to predict the future is to create it.”
Relationships: Alli Bhandari/Mike Dallas, Becky Baker/Adam Torres, Bianca DeSousa/Drew Torres, Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy, Connor DeLaurier/Jenna Middleton, Fiona Coyne/Imogen Moreno
Kudos: 1





	Running Towards Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Several changes from the show to this story. First and foremost, Adam is alive. Second, Drew and Clare are just friends, do not have feelings for each other, and do not hook up. Third, Eli and Lenore are just friends and do not hook up. I tagged several relationships but this story focuses on Clare and Eli with all the other relationships being background. Anyways, this chapter is serving as a prequel to the story. It's basically the chapter when Clare gets pregnant so there will be a short time jump after this chapter. Also, I love reviews and constructive criticism, especially since I'm writing Degrassi fanfiction 4 years after the finale. Thanks for reading!

Saturdays had become Eli and Clare’s day. After moving to New York, Eli had come down once a month to spend Saturday with Clare and have an early Sunday breakfast with his parents before heading back to NYU. The schedule seemed to work out well for them and somehow, long distance seemed to make their relationship stronger. Clare was anxious about it from the start but after two months, Eli and she were doing just fine. Eli left from school after his afternoon classes on Friday and drove to Toronto, making it into town usually just after ten at night. He’d say hello to his parents before passing out for the night. Then, at eleven on Saturdays Clare and he would meet for lunch. Currently, they were at the Dot and Clare was regaling Eli in tales of student council woes.

“Drew almost got impeached! He tried to take this Winston kid off the air for having bad opinions about him and they rioted and then Drew pushed him! A sophomore! I swear, if he doesn’t get it together, I’m gonna be President by the end of the month.” As much as Clare complained about Drew and his lack of responsibility, they had become good friends while running student council together. It was a strange friendship, but Eli was happy that Clare and Drew were working well together. She had worried that their clashing personalities would cause discord, but they seemed to work. Eli smiled at Clare and a slight blush rose up on her cheeks.

“I’m rambling aren’t I?”

“A little. But it’s okay, I love listening to you talk.” Clare smiled and took Eli’s hand from across the table.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Eli pressed a small kiss to Clare’s hand.

“I’ve missed you too. But, we have the whole rest of the day to spend together. What would you like to do?” Eli asked as he flagged down the waiter for their check. Clare went oddly quiet while he was calculating the tip and paying.

“Clare? Where’d you go?” Clare started as if she was deep in thought and she slowly bit on the side of her lip.

“Maybe we could just go back to your house?” Clare blushed increased ten-fold. Thankfully, after almost two years together, save for a couple weeks break, he knew exactly what she was asking for.

“Sounds great to me. Lead the way.” Clare smiled as they gathered up their things and started the walk back to Eli’s house.

“Are Cece and Bullfrog there?” Clare asked, seemingly just now realizing that they could be a hinderance.

“Nope. They usually make themselves scarce on Saturdays. You know, just in case.” Eli winked at Clare who rolled her eyes. She took his hand and her pace seemed to quicken slightly.

“In a rush, are we?”

“I told you, I missed you. All of you.” Clare whispered the last part before glancing back at Eli, whose sarcastic smirk turned into an excited smile. Clare giggled at her own boldness. Thankfully, the Dot was only a couple of blocks from Eli’s house. They arrived in record time and Eli hurried to unlock the front door.

“Shit!” Eli muttered as he dropped his keys in his rush to get inside. Clare laughed at him but when she heard the doorknob turn, she quickly slipped her hand into Eli’s and let him lead her into the house. The door had barely shut before Eli’s lips were on her. His body pressed her into the wall as his hands slid onto her waist. Clare kissed him back with feverish passion, lacing her arms around his neck as Eli’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip. Clare opened her mouth slightly, allowing Eli entrance and their tongues moved against each other. Eli pressed closer to her and Clare broke the kiss, gasping as Eli moved his lips down her neck to kiss the juncture of her neck and collarbone. Clare moaned quietly and slid her hands from Eli’s neck down to the hem of his shirt. Eli pulled back slightly, ripped his shirt over his head, and continued his ministrations on Clare’s neck. Clare gasped as Eli nipped slightly on her flesh before he grabbed the sleeve of her dress and moved it over to give him more access.

“Eli,” Clare gasped again as his tongue trailed from her collarbone down to the top of her breast, “we should go to your room.” Eli chuckled, realizing that they were still standing in the doorway. He grabbed Clare’s hand and practically drug her to his bedroom. After entering the room, Eli turned to lock the door and Clare set gingerly on the edge of his bed. They looked at each other for a second, each of them smiling. Clare, feeling daring, reached around and unzipped her dress. Eli’s eyes grew dark and she stood and let the garment fall to the floor. Clare felt a blush creep over her cheeks as Eli stared at her. She still felt shy sometimes, despite the fact that they had been intimate before. Eli walked slowly over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered before slowly placing his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Clare smiled at his comment, knowing that even in these situations, Eli was always gentle with her. As Eli continued softly kissing her, Clare’s hands roamed down his chest and over his abdomen before stopping at his belt buckle. She made quick work of the belt and the button on his jeans, wanting Eli to be as exposed as she currently was. El pulled back and stripped himself of his pants. He placed his hands on Clare’s hips and she let him lead her down to the bed. They landed on the bed together and Clare shifted her legs apart so that Eli could lay in between them. Eli moved closed to her and she felt his arousal press into her. They simultaneously moaned at the sensation.

“I love you.” Eli whispered before latching himself onto her neck again. Clare merely moaned in response as she felt Eli’s hands slide from her hips to her bra. His fingers ghosted lightly on the underside of her breast and then around her back. He made quick work of her bra and they shifted as he removed it. Eli smiled to himself, a goofy smile that Clare only ever saw when they were in bed together. She rolled her eyes before gasping as Eli took one of her breasts in his hand and began kneading it gently. His thumb slid gently over her nipple which hardened under his hand.

“Oh, Eli.” Clare moaned and pressed her head back and Eli’s lips moved to the opposite breast and began trailing feather light kisses across the surface. His tongue slowly slid across her breast before resting on her nipple. Clare gasped as he began to suck and nip gently on her nipple while rolling the other in between his fingers. Clare hooked her leg around Eli’s waist and pressed herself into him, causing Eli to groan and nip sharply at her. Clare tilted her hips slightly and slowly began to move herself against his erection. Eli gasped and pulled himself away from Clare’s breast.

“God, you feel good.” He mumbled under his breath. Eli sat up a little and Clare whimpered at the loss of contact. He smiled down at her as his hand moved slowly across her abdomen and down to the waistband of her underwear. Clare shifted again as Eli’s fingers moved across her to the sides of her hips. He laced his fingers into her underwear and slowly moved them down her legs, following them off the edge of the bed. Eli rested on his knees and stared at Clare, who was spread out across his bed. Clare blushed under his gaze and fought the urge to close her legs. Eli turned his face into her calf and began slowly kissing and licking up her leg. He reached the juncture between her thighs and nipped slightly at her. Clare moaned and then huffed in frustration as Eli switched sides and started to make his way down her other leg.

“Don’t tease.” Clare whispered and Eli chuckled. Clare was sure that one of Eli’s favorite things to do was torture her. He would be slow and sensual until Clare finally begged him to do something. Clare tensed in excitement when Eli finished kissing her leg. Anticipation washed over her as she felt his hands slide up both her legs before coming to rest on her hips. His thumbs made circles on her skin and Clare’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Tell me what you want.” Clare rolled her eyes at him.

“You already know.” She whispered, shifting her hips around. Eli chuckled again causing Clare to groan in frustration. He placed his lips against her inner thigh to sucked on the skin there before sinking his teeth sharply into her flesh. Clare gasped as her hips shot up towards him. Eli’s soothed the bite mark with his tongue.

“Say it.” He demanded, his tone turning dark and gruff in a way that made Clare melt.

“Eli, please.” Clare begged and grabbed his hair in her hands. She tried to direct him towards her center, where she desperately wanted him to be. Unfortunately, Eli was stronger, and Clare gave up quickly. Eli stood up and Clare whimpered again. She could feel herself pulsing with need. Eli leaned over her and his fingers ghosted over her lips without really touching her. Clare groaned again trying to shift her hips down into his hand.

“Say it.” Eli repeated, this time whispered hotly in her ear before sucking on the lobe.

“Eli.” Clare groaned out and Eli smirked. His fingers barely skimmed over her lips again, feeling the moisture that had gathered there.

“God, you’re so wet. You’re just desperate for it, aren’t you?” Clare gasped. Eli liked to talk during their time together, using his words as another tool to build up the frustration within her.

“Please just touch me.” Clare choked out and she felt El smile against her skin.

“That’s better.” He whispered into her ear before pressing his fingers firmly against her. Clare gasped and pressed into his hand as two of his fingers moved between her folds. His thumb found her clitoris and began softly circling. Clare cried out and thrusted against the sensation. Eli moved his fingers gently over her entrance, sending sparks of pleasure through Clare’s body. As his thumb continued its ministrations, Eli slowly slipped his finger inside Clare. Clare’s body accepted the intrusion easily and Eli set a gentle pace of sliding his finger in and out of her all the while circling her clit with his thumb. Clare’s gasps and moans increased ten-fold in volume as Eli worked her over.

“Eli, more.” She gasped out while thrusting her hips into his hand. Eli continued his slow pace but slid a second finger into her. Clare cried out and her back arched off the bed. Eli fingered her as the wetness increased and Clare’s body adjusted to the stretch. Clare could feel the tension in her knotting up and her hands fisted the sheets.

“Eli, Eli.” She chanted as his ministrations quickened slightly. Clare’s muscles tensed up and she could feel the knot in her winding tighter. Clare threw her head back and bucked her hips into him. She was so close; she just needed a little more. Clare practically screamed when Eli removed his hands from her, effectively ruining her orgasm. She opened her eyes to glare at him but before she could, Eli’s mouth was on her. Clare’s eyes rolled back as Eli’s tongue began flicking lightly over her clit.

“You taste so fucking good.” Eli groaned out before he began to lap at her increased wetness. Clare cried out and gripped Eli’s hair in her hands, forcing him closer to her. Clare could feel Eli smile as he lapped and sucked at her clit. Clare felt as Eli shifted up and pressed his finger back into her. Clare arched off the bed as he began to steadily finger her while sucking gently on her clit. Clare gripped his hair tighter and bucked her hips into his face. As the tension wound tighter within her, Clare moans turned into cries of pleasure.

“Oh god, Eli. Eli, yes, yes.” Clare rambled. Eli increased the pressure of his tongue slightly while Clare bucked and writhed against him. Eli twisted his fingers slightly before curling them towards him and Clare screamed in ecstasy. The tension in her body broke as Clare cried out, holding Eli against her as her orgasm washed over her. Eli stopped his ministrations and held her hips as Clare’s thighs shook. Clare’s hold on Eli’s hair slackened and she slumped onto the bed. Eli kissed the inside of her thigh as Clare’s body tensed with aftershocks. Eli kissed gently up her body, pressing a kiss to each of her nipples before finally placing a kiss on Clare’s lips. Clare grimaced slightly as she tasted herself on his lips. Eli tucked her hair behind her ear and Clare smiled at him.

“Worth the wait?” Eli questioned while stroking Clare’s cheek. Clare, who couldn’t form sentences at the moment, nodded and snuggled herself into Eli’s neck. Eli sighed in contentment as they laid there, holding Clare close to him. Clare slowly kissed Eli’s neck and began to move her hands down his body. Eli pressed a kiss to the top of Clare’s head and then groaned when her hand slid into his boxers to grasp him. Clare pumped him slightly, using the precum that had gathered at his tip to stroke him. Eli fell back and arched his hips up, stopping Clare long enough to pull his boxers off and toss them across the room. Clare giggled and reached down to grasp him again. She sat up slightly, shifting the angle and stroked his erection more firmly. Eli grunted and his hips pressed up into her. She used her thumb to slowly make circles around his tip watching as more precum gathered there. Clare switched to her left hand and Eli groaned at the momentary lose. Clare’s right hand moved downward and rested on Eli’s balls. Eli groaned louder as Clare softly kneaded them in her hand while continuing to stroke his erection. Eli gasped and his hips bucked off the bed when Clare rolled his balls in her hand.

“Stop!” Eli shouted quickly and grabbed her hands. Clare looked at him in concern, but Eli was on her before she could ask him what was wrong. Eli flipped Clare onto her back and nestled his hips in between hers while capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Eli pressed his bare erection against her center and they both moaned at the contact.

“Eli, Eli please.” Clare gasped out as Eli rolled his hips against her, his erection sliding in between her lips and brushing against her clit. Eli nodded quickly before shifting off of her. Clare groaned at the lose of his body and rubbed her thighs together, desperate for the friction. Eli dug through his bedside table, fumbling with the condom packet in his haste. Clare couldn’t help but laugh and Eli turned to her, bright-eyed and triumphant with the condom in his hand. Eli slid the condom onto himself and Clare spread her legs again, allowing Eli to settle himself in between her legs once more.

“I love you.” Eli whispered softly again and pressed a slight kiss to her lips.

“I love you.” Clare whispered back as Eli adjusted himself and pressed his erection into her entrance. Clare gasped and arched her back as Eli slowly slide into her, fully sheathing himself within seconds. Eli propped himself up on his arms and slowly slid in and out of her a few times, allowing Clare’s body to adjust. Clare wrapped her legs around his waist and Eli grabbed a small pillow and tucked it under Clare’s lower back, providing an angle change without any strain. Clare smiled and kissed Eli gently, thankful for his attention to her bodies needs. Clare wrapped her arms around Eli’s neck and Eli moved closer, holding himself on his elbows and began to slowly move again. Eli and Clare both gasped at the contact and the depth that this position allowed. Their whole bodies were pressed together, and Eli shifted onto to knees to provide more leverage. The intimacy of the act of sex was never lost on them but this time felt different. Eli groaned as he sunk into Clare again and again as they lost themselves in the rhythm of each other bodies. Clare was panting and pressing up into him with every stroke. Eli moaned and shifted himself up, lifting his upper body off of her. Clare kept her legs wrapped around his waist as he leaned back. His hands found her hips and he set back a little on his knees before he began thrusting into her, harder than before. Clare cried out as the new angle sent him deeper into her and she unabashedly began to play with her breasts. Eli groaned at the sight and his thrusts turned deep and quick. He pulled himself all the way out before thrusting forward, causing them both to cry out when he was fully inside her again.

“Fuck, Clare.” Eli cried out as his hips worked, penetrating her over and over. Clare rolled her hips into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Eli’s hand moved quickly from her hip to her clit and Clare cried out when he began to circle her with his thumb. Clare could feel herself pulsing and tensing around him and Eli grunted at the sensation, pressing himself into her harder. The pressure built up in Clare again as Eli’s thrusts became faster and shallower. Eli’s thumb pressed deeper into her and he switched his positions quickly again bringing their bodies back together. His hand continued moving as well as it could, being trapped in between them now and Eli began to sloppily mouth at her breast.

“Oh my god, Eli. Fuck!” Clare screamed as the combined sensations of Eli inside of her, his thumb circling her clit, and his teeth sinking into her nipple sent her over the edge. Her body tensed and pulsed with her orgasm and Eli thrust into her a couple more times before he shouted, and his hips stilled. Clare could feel him pulsing inside her, matching the pulsing of her walls. Eli stayed still for a few more seconds, emptying himself completely, before falling forward and nestling himself against Clare’s body. They laid together, panting as their racing hearts slowed down. Clare’s legs fell from Eli’s hips and he reached down to pull himself from her. Clare basked in the afterglow as Eli carefully removed the condom, tied it, and placed it in the trash can next to his bed. Eli grabbed the pillow beneath Clare’s back and moved it away from them. He smiled at Clare, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, and he laid down next to her. Clare rolled into his body and Eli gathered her in his arms.

“That was amazing.” Clare whispered and Eli nodded. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, grabbed the blanket from the corner of the bed, and laid it across them.

“Post-coitus nap?” He questioned and Clare laughed.

“You know me so well.” Eli smiled at her and they kissed again before snuggling into each other’s arms.


End file.
